The Model 370 Automated DNA Sequencer and computer accessories and the two (2) coder 300 DNA Synthesizers are requested for the Immunology Program of the Sloan-Kettering Institute for Cancer Research. The Chairman, Dr. Osias Stutman, together with the 7 major user laboratories headed by Drs. Boyse, Cayre, Dupont, Flomenberg, Hammerling, Hoffman, Knowles, Lee, Old, Shen and Yang, represent more than 75% usage of the instrument.